Mía
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sasuke se preguntó si Naruko siempre había tenido… bueno, tetas, y dónde habían estado todo ese tiempo que él no las había visto.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Regalo y petición de Kumikoson4.**

* * *

**MÍA**

_Capítulo Único_

Naruko era 'el mejor amigo' de Sasuke. Lo cierto es que Naruko es mujer, pero eso no le impedía a Sasuke tratarla como a un varón. Además, no es que Naruko y sus actitudes de marimacho ayudaran mucho a la causa.

Como chica, Naruko era un desastre: no se peinaba, no se maquillaba, odiaba las faldas y las zapatillas. Eructaba en público e insultaba como camionero. Decía guarradas al por mayor y golpeaba como el sparring de un boxeador profesional. Adoraba los videojuegos y la música rock; veía el box los sábados por la noche y gritaba como posesa cuando su equipo de fútbol favorito anotaba un gol. La Champions era su evento favorito del año, no temía a ensuciarse ni a las peleas, y se bañaba cada que notaba malos olores en su cuerpo. Aborrecía el rosa y su guardarropa contenía muchas sudaderas, zapatos deportivos, gorras y muy pocas cosas que delataran que su cuarto era el de una mujer, aparte de unos solitarios sujetadores esparcidos por aquí y por allá. De hecho, Naruko utilizaba boxers.

Sus padres no le llamaban la atención porque la 'dejaban ser'. Si la chica quería ser así y no tenía problemas con ello, entonces estaba bien. Pero llegó la adolescencia y Naruko comenzó a sentirse una especie rara. Como un ser inclasificable que no podía ser considerada ni hombre ni mujer. Un ser solitario, único en su género. No podía entablar una conversación de chicas por más de ciento veinte segundos, pero tampoco podía meterse al vestidor de los hombres y ser uno de ellos. Esto de ser 'extraña' Naruko comenzó a notarlo alrededor de los catorce años, y trató de cambiar, de verdad que lo intentó, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Eso no estaba hecho para ella. Ella había nacido para cosas más grandes que aprender a delinearse el párpado superior en una fina línea y recta. Lo único que quedó de su primer intento de ser una 'señorita respetable' había sido su cabello. Ella, antaño, lo tenía cortísimo, más arriba de los hombros, lo que muchas veces le había ocasionado los comentarios burlones de Sasuke diciéndole: 'deberías usar el uniforme de hombres'.

El segundo intentó llegó para su fiesta de quince años. Su madre y su padre le habían ofrecido una fiesta clásica, con vestido, pastel y vals. Y ella lo pensó seriamente durante una semana. Ya tenía el cabello largo, podía verse como una señorita si quería, aunque fuera de fachada… pero no era lo que ella quería. Así que cambió la fiesta por unos boletos para el Súper Tazón.

Cualquiera lo haría en su lugar, ¿no?

El tercer intento de Naruko fue a los dieciséis años. Sentía que comenzaba a perderse algo muy importante sobre ser adolescente, aunque no tenía muy claro qué era. Ese fue su mejor intento, el que mayor éxito tuvo, y el que llevó a Sasuke a preguntarse si Naruko siempre había tenido… bueno, tetas, y dónde habían estado todo ese tiempo que él no las había visto.

Naruko, lo que había hecho, fue dejar de utilizar tanta ropa deportiva y conseguirse, aunque playeras y pantalones de mezclilla, unos que lucieran más su figura; incluso se había conseguido unos cuantos de colores. Había aprendido también, con ayuda de su madre, a utilizar el rizador de pestañas y de vez en cuando se ponía un labial de tono naranja. Se estaba moderando con las groserías y había dejado de lado las bromas escatológicas. Por lo demás, Naruko seguía prefiriendo ir a los videojuegos a atar muertos vivientes que ver Diario de una Pasión. Así, que, en esencia, Naruko seguía siendo Naruko, sólo que menos macho.

En ese mismo año, su clase planeó un viaje grupal a la playa y todos habían aceptado muy contentos asistir. La playa no estaba tan lejos y serían dos días y una noche. Nada que pudiera preocupar sobremanera a sus padres. Y así había sido. Sólo habían tomado un poco (ilegalmente, claro; que eran menores de edad) y las parejas se habían liado en donde podían, pero, aunque no hubieran ido a la playa, hubiesen hecho las mismas cosas en su ciudad de origen.

Bien, el día en que llegaron a la playa, todas las miradas masculinas se concentraron en el tipo de trajes de baño que utilizarían las chicas. ¿todas usarían bikini o alguna usaría traje de una pieza? Para su (pervertida) suerte, todas las chicas utilizaron traje de baño, incluida Hinata, que intentaba taparse por todos los medios habidos y por haber la piel descubierta, pero el plan no les estaba resultando bien. Naruko también había usado bikini, que si bien no era tan revelador como el de Ino, que ya había provocado unas cuantas hemorragias nasales a su alrededor, era lo suficientemente sexy para poner caliente incluso a Neji, que se jactaba de tener un autocontrol superior al de sus compañeros. Ni Sasuke se sintió inmune a su efecto sexy. Bien raro. Es decir, Naruko era su mejor _amigo_. Comenzar a mirarla como una chica, un ser que podía alterar su flujo de sangre a la región sur de su cuerpo, parecía asqueroso, vil y antinatural. Pero es que Naruko estaba… estaba tan… tan… tan buena.

Oh, joder, lo había pensado.

El primer día en la playa, Sasuke había intentado mantenerse todo lo alejado que podía de Naruko. No quería que le viera a su 'amiguito' listo para la guerra y se burlara de él. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, después de todo. El resultado había sido que Naruko se había molestado por evitarla y que conversara de temas que seguramente serían nocivos para su salud con Ino y Sakura. Pero bueno, él lo había provocado. El segundo día, tras debatirse sobre si era asqueroso o no desear en términos sexuales a la chica que hasta hacía unas semanas veía como un macho, Sasuke llegó a una resolución: no, no era asqueroso. La culpa, en todo caso, era de Naruko por no mostrar que tenía tetas antes, para que él no se diera cuenta en un momento de su vida en el que mantener relaciones sexuales era de vital importancia para mantenerse cuerdo.

Resuelto ese asunto, Sasuke pensó que estar con Naruko ahora sería pan comido. Le diría, en caso de que su 'soldado' se 'despertara' cuando estuviera con ella, lo que había razonado sin pelos en la lengua y asunto resuelto. Siendo Naruko como era, ni se asquearía, sólo se sorprendería un poco (o tal vez nada) y luego se reiría de él un rato hasta que el tema le dejara de causar gracia o se distrajera con otra cosa. Así despertó Sasuke el segundo día, con la resolución de que todo iría bien, pero Naruko estaba todavía molesta con él y ahora era ella quien le evitaba. Peor aún, le evitaba CON OTROS CHICOS. Y no 'otros chicos' nada más, sino unos completos desconocidos que se mostraban muy serviciales con ella, le compraban bebidas y fingían roces accidentales para tocarle aunque fuera el brazo.

Esos bastardos.

Pero Sasuke no iba a dejar las cosas así. Es decir, él era su mejor amigo y tenía que defenderla. ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

—Naruko, ven para acá —le ordenó con el ceño tan fruncido que pudo reordenarle la expresión facial para siempre. Ella bufó y lo mandó a paseo.

—Largo.

Pero Sasuke no era del tipo de personas a los que se les decía 'largo' y se largaban. A Sasuke, para empezar, no se le decía 'largo' y se salía indemne.

—Ven para acá. Ahora.

—Naruko —habló uno de los tres tipo cara de simio que le coqueteaban a su mejor amiga—, ¿este tipo te está molestando? ¿Quieres que no encarguemos de él?

—Qué va. Él no me está molestando. De hecho, él ya se está largando, ¿cierto, Sasuke?

—Es la última vez que lo repito, Naruko. Ven ahora mismo.

Naruko puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Es tu ex novio? —le preguntaron.

—¡Nah! ¿Cómo podría?

Bueno, Sasuke se lo había dicho: él ya no se iba a repetir a sí mismo. Simplemente se acercó a ella, la tomó por el brazo con mucha fuerza y repartió un par de puñetazos con violencia y ya estaba.

—Te dije que no me hicieras repetirme.

—¿Y A TI QUÉ TE PASA? Comportándote como un macho alfa todo poderoso.

—Estaba ayudándote. Esos tipos sólo querían follar contigo.

—Lo sé.

Ah, ella lo sabía. ¿QUÉ?

—¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Y por qué estabas con ellos?

—Porque obtenía cosas gratis. ¿Para qué otra cosa estaría con ellos en un bikini tan revelador? No pensaba tirármelos. Les iba a sacar todo el dinero que pudiera y luego los despacharía. Se veía que pegaban como mariquitas, así que no sería problema; tú lo comprobaste.

Sasuke se ahorró el comentario de que había sonado como una total cazafortunas porque estaba demasiado aliviado.

—Da igual, vámonos.

Naruko se cruzó de brazos. Oh-oh. Eso era un ejemplo de 'mala idea-buena idea'. Mierda, ahora Sasuke no podía mirar hacia su rostro. Le costaba.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero ir contigo? Arruinaste mi plan.

Uh-oh. Plan. ¿Qué plan? Ah, sí. Ese de ser una cazafortunas.

—Ven contigo y te compraré todo lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Naruko parecieron brillar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —aceptó Sasuke. Era mejor que él se gastara el dinero en ella a que ella anduviera por ahí cruzándose de brazos frente a otros hombres. Sería duro ver como todo el dinero que había ganado como repartidor se esfumaba frente a sus ojos, pero bien valdría la pena.

Por un vago momento, Sasuke se preguntó si desear sexualmente incluía ese tipo de celos extraños. Hasta entonces, nunca le había molestado que Naruko pasara su tiempo con otros hombres, por el motivo que fuera.

—Bueno, pero esto te va a salir muy caro.

—No importa.

—Está bien.

Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ciudad, Naruko se apresuró a alcanzarlo y él giró un poco el rostro para _verlas._

—Sabes, Sasuke —dijo Naruko, con aire distraído, pero no totalmente—. Me agrada que vayas a gastarte hasta el último centavo en mí, pero deja de mirarme las tetas o te voy a meter aquella sombrilla por el culo.

Sasuke tragó duro. Mierda, eso iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Esto fue más divertido de escribir de lo que pensé que sería. Ese Sasuke caliente D:**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
